This research is evaluating the therapeutic value of the Function of Corrector of Dr. R. Frankel in comparison to Upper Headgear treatment in 7-9 year patients with a Class II, Division 1 malocculusion. Patients, currently under treatment, have shown, after 6 months, the changes expected with each appliance. Cooperation has been good by both the patient and parents. Frankel postulates that the buccal shields of a function corrector exert a pulling effect on the basal periosteum which stimulates bone growth in the narrow apical base region, giving teeth good osseous support for the widened dental arch. A fixed appliance, with buccal shields exerted a pulling effect on the basal periosteum, has been placed in experimental squirrel monkeys. After two or four months of appliance wear, histological, radiographic and gross studies will be conducted.